LE TOURNOI DE BASKET
by PetitGourou
Summary: Les Griffondors sont sélectionnés pour participer à la dernière partie du tournoi de basket inter-lycée de Grande Bretagne qui oppose les quatre meilleures équipes... Yaoi UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**** :** Le tournoi de Basket (Inspiration quand tu nous tiens… Ou pas)

**Auteur :** Si tant est qu'on puisse m'en qualifier, c'est moi.

**Slash: **Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**Disclamer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, pas que ça me gênerai x)

**Rating :** T mais ça changera vite en M à mon avis, alors patience

**Note 1 :** Bonjour, ceci est le commencement de ma première histoire alors s'il vous plaît dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez autant sur le fond que sur la forme pour que je m'améliore. J'espère que ce ne sera pas complétement nul, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup d'espoir…

**Note 2 : **J'ai une horreur maladive des fautes, je les traque et les éliminent un maximum, mais vu que l'erreur est humaine et que je fais partie de cette catégorie il se peut que j'en fasse… Excusez-moi d'avance…

Bon sur-ce bonne (ou mauvaise) lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :**

-On est qualifiés !

Ça, c'est le cri unanime de tout Griffondor, notre lycée. C'est le seul et unique lycée de Godric's Hollow, ma ville natale.

Et là notre équipe de basket vient de se qualifier –on s'en doute vu le cri. Moi je suis Harry Potter, 16 ans ailier shooteur –joueur extérieur- de l'équipe de basket. J'ai les cheveux noirs corbeau, les yeux verts et je ne suis pas très grand pour un joueur de basket, 1m76.

Notre match contre le lycée de Pré-au-Lard n'a pas été simple mais on l'a quand même remporté haut la main.

-Ne vous emballez pas trop non plus, le tournoi est loin d'être fini et vous allez devoir affronter des équipes beaucoup plus fortes…

Ça, c'est Hermione, coach auto-proclamée de notre équipe, miss-je-sais-tout à ses heures perdues et aussi ma meilleure amie.

-'Mione arrête, on vient juste de gagner, l'heure est plutôt à la fête !

Ça, c'est Ron, le pivot de l'équipe, petit-ami d'Hermione et mon meilleur ami.

-Ouais d'ailleurs pour l'occasion je vous invite tous chez moi.

Ça, c'est Seamus, l'arrière de l'équipe. C'est un irlandais qui est aussi fêtard et marrant que Hermione est intelligente, c'est dire !

-Pour l'occasion, c'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois pour tout et rien, Seam'.

Ça, c'est Dean notre ailier fort, le meilleur ami de Seamus.

-Ne buvez pas trop les gars, on a entrainement à 14h demain et on ne peut pas le rater, il faut absolument qu'on s'améliore.

Ça, c'est Olivier notre meneur et capitaine de l'équipe, il est le plus âgé –de deux ans, et adore nous faire des entraînements à l'aube, sous la complicité d'Hermione bien sûr.

* * *

-Harry, debout! Harry!

-Huuum

HARRY-

Je fais un bond qui doit battre des records et me tourne vers mon agresseur.

-Seamus, je siffle.

Son visage a pâli de plusieurs teintes, il sait ce qu'il risque s'il reste dans les parages, d'ailleurs il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Je n'aurai pas dû boire autant hier, en même temps avec l'euphorie générale qui régnait chez Seamus, dur de ne pas succomber ! Je ne me rappelle même pas quand a fini la fête et comment.

-Toujours de bonne humeur le matin ça change pas apparemment, dit Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron.

Ah Ginny, je l'adore. Elle est amoureuse de moi depuis plusieurs années et ce n'est pas sa mère, Molly qui serait contre. Molly est comme une deuxième mère pour moi, avec Ron on a passé notre enfance ensemble entre chez lui et chez moi. Pour en revenir à Ginny, c'est la cadette de la fratrie Weasley et aussi la seule fille. Elle a un an de moins que Ron et moi, elle est aussi rousse que le reste de sa famille et a des yeux noisettes magnifiques. Malheureusement il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, elle est comme ma petite sœur.

-Tu me connais Gin' et puis sérieusement comment il fait pour être aussi frais alors qu'il a bu comme quatre hier soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, toi, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu veux un cachet pour la tête ?

-S'il te plaît, merci. Il est quelle heure au fait ?

-Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire…

-C'est si terrible que ça ?

-Encore pire… 13h46…

-QUOI, au put… Faut que je file à plus Gin' !

Je dis ça tout en courant vers la sortie et en remettant mon t-shirt à l'endroit –je ne sais pas pourquoi il était à l'envers et je crois que je ne préfère pas le savoir…

* * *

C'est court mais c'est une sorte de préambule. Envoyez-moi vos impressions, critiques et conseils s'il vous plaît.

Marine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : Le tournoi de Basket _

_Auteur : Si tant est qu'on puisse m'en qualifier, c'est moi._

_Slash : HarryPotter/TomRiddle_

_Disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, pas que ça me gênerai x)_

_Rating : T, mais ça changera vite en M à mon avis, alors patience _

Note 1 : Voici mon deuxième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, au contraire cela me ferait vraiment plaisir …

Bon et bien bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

Mon dieu je crois que je vais mourir, Olivier m'en a fait baver tout particulièrement, car bien que j'aie couru comme un fou je suis arrivé un gros quart d'heure en retard. Mes muscles sont tout endoloris mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause. Là je suis sur le chemin de retour, à pied, et je suis presque arrivé chez moi.

Les rues de Godric's Hollow sont quasiment désertes, en même temps il n'y a que 450 habitants dont plus de la moitié fait déjà parti du troisième âge… Ah là-bas il y a Miss Figgs avec une de ses amies, ce sont les commères de Godric's. Je ne suis plus très loin et je vois déjà ma maison se découper entre les autres maisons de l'allée. Ma maison est de taille moyenne, simple et pourtant une des plus belles du village. Il y a devant la voiture de James et une autre… Une autre ? Mais elle est américaine celle-là. Mon dieu, mais ça veut dire qu…

-HARRY !

Je me retrouve serré dans une étreinte forte, une odeur musquée reconnaissable entre toutes…

-Sirius… Tu m'étouffes là…

Il desserre son étreinte pour me tenir à bout de bras, un grand sourire illumine son visage si familier.

-Harry, mon dieu tu as changé ! Bon t'as pas beaucoup grandit, hein ! Il est pris d'un fou rire qui se renforce quand il voit mon regard noir, ça l'amuse encore plus, il sait pourtant que cela me complexe… Eh me fais pas la tête je rigole, alors comment va mon neveu préféré ?

-Bien, je dis tout en me re-blotissant dans ses bras, ça m'avait manqué.

Je me détache et vois James sur le perron avec un mince sourire attendris.

-Comment ça se fait que t'es pas revenu nous voir plus tôt ? Je demande à Sirius et il doit voir mon air de reproche, car il m'adresse un sourire d'excuse en me répondant.

-Le boulot, tu sais ça a pas était facile de me faire une place, mais tu me connais maintenant ils peuvent plus se passer de moi donc pour prendre des vacances ça a été dur…

-Et tu es là pour combien de temps ?

-Pas assez longtemps malheureusement…

-Combien ? Il rit encore en voyant ma moue boudeuse.

-Deux…

-Deux quoi ? Je dis la voix un peu étranglée.

-Haha tu devrais voir ta tête ça vaut le détour ! Aïe me frappes pas, je suis là pour deux semaines.

Deux semaines c'est un peu court, mais ça va me faire un bien fou. Sirius est mon parrain, mais aussi mon confident en quelque sorte. Il a toujours été là pour moi, dans les bons, mais aussi et surtout dans les mauvais moments où il a été un véritable pilier…

Olivier nous a encore tué, mais je n'aie pas pu me départir de mon sourire, mon parrain est revenu, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser. Hier soir on a mangé avec mon père, un peu plus joyeux qu'à l'habitude, mais toujours absent la plupart du temps, les yeux dans le vide. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça, mais bon je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Bref après le dîner on est monté directement dans ma chambre et on a parlé pendant des heures si bien que je n'aie pu dormir que cinq petites heures avant la séance de tortures journalières des deux dragons qui me servent respectivement de coach-meilleure-amie et capitaine.

-Eh Harry tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Me demande Ron.

-Je te l'ai pas dit, mais Sirius est revenu donc pour ce soir c'est un peu compromis, mais tu peux venir chez moi on se fera une soirée sympa.

-Oh alors il est arrivé hier soir je suppose, il me dit cela souriant de toutes ses dents, je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas normal que tu sourisses autant !

-Tu me connais…

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Bon j'appelle ma mère pour la prévenir quand même, sinon elle va encore péter un câble.

Nous rions tous les deux tout en sachant à quel point il a raison, mieux vaut ne pas énerver Molly, question de survie.

Nous entrons dans la maison, de l'entrée nous entendons des éclats de voix, de Sirius. On se regarde avec Ron sachant déjà de quoi il en retourne et après nous être déchaussé nous montons directement dans ma chambre.

-Mario Kart ? Je demande à Ron.

-Cette fois je vais te mettre une raclée, je me suis entraîné comme un dingue depuis la dernière fois.

-Tu veux dire que Gin' t'as encore écrasé à chaque fois, j'éclate de rire en le voyant plisser les yeux d'énervement, il se fait toujours battre contre Gin' même moi j'ai du mal contre elle.

-Tcch, cette fois est différente je sens le pouvoir pulser dans mes doigts, ils sont prêts à l'attaque !

Je le regarde et fond en larme tellement je ris, ça fait quand même mal aux abdos à force de rire, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Nous avons joué pendant une bonne heure avant que Sirius vienne nous chercher pour manger. Au final j'ai battu Ron à plate couture. A table, il manquait James. Ensuite on est remonté dans ma chambre mais cette fois avec Sirius et on a passé la soirée à se regarder des films. Demain on est lundi donc on ne s'est pas couché trop tard.

Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez certainement lu mon histoire, merci et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez quelques secondes de votre vie à gâcher, de me donner votre avis.

Marine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre : Le tournoi de Basket _

_Auteur : Si tant est qu'on puisse m'en qualifier, c'est moi._

_Slash : HarryPotter/TomRiddle_

_Disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, pas que ça me gênerai x)_

_Rating : T, mais ça changera vite en M à mon avis, alors patience _

_**Note : Si vous ne me donnez pas d'avis, je ne m'améliorerai pas alors s'il vous plaît faites le même si c'est pour m'écrire deux mots ou encore dire que c'est nul, les critiques sont les bienvenues, alors essayer de m'accorder au moins deux minutes…**_

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Plus que cinq jours avant que l'on parte pour le tournoi, le samedi 15 juin. On s'en va en bus à cinq heures du matin, moi qui suis loin d'être un lève tôt, ça va être dur. Tout le lycée est en effervescence. Vu que l'on est à plus de deux heures et demie de Londres, là où se passe le tournoi on va dormir sur place, dans un camping. Même si tout Griffondor ne sera pas là pour nous soutenir certains feront sans doute le déplacement.

Olivier et Hermione nous ont mis au courant des équipes que l'on devra affronter. Il y aura Serdaigle, un lycée privé prestigieux, réputé pour son concours d'entrée très dur. Poufsouffle, un lycée public comme nous, dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et enfin Serpentard, un autre lycée privé, pour les fils de riche. Apparemment ce sont de bonnes équipes, normal vu qu'elles ont été qualifiées.

-Harry, me susurre une voix à l'oreille. Je me fige en sachant à qui appartient cette voix, je le retourne et tout espoir disparaît.

-Ah, salut Lavande, comment tu vas ? Je passe ma main droite derrière mon oreille, Ah mince, j'ai anglais là, on se reparle plus tard ! Je dis cela et m'en vais en utilisant la technique de survie en cas d'extrême danger, c'est-à-dire que je marche de plus en plus vite jusqu'à finalement courir.

J'en peux plus de cette fille, elle est pire qu'une sangsue. Ça va faire un mois qu'elle me surprend comme ça. Elle a les cheveux longs, blond foncés et bouclés, elle est plutôt jolie mais, niveau neurone elle a dû perdre son dernier il y a pas longtemps. Elle est vraiment cruche. Ron arrête pas de me dire que ce serait une bonne idée de sortir avec elle parce qu'elle est « trop belle et tout » et que cela me changerait les idées.

* * *

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Je crois qu'il faut que je me lève, mais je suis trop bien, au chaud, sous ma couette.

-HARRY, quelque chose de lourd s'écroule sur moi, je suppose que c'est Sirius, il y a bien que lui qui ose me réveiller ainsi.

-Mmmmh veut paaas.

-Tu as exactement cinq secondes avant que j'enlève la couette et que je te foute sous la douche. Froide.

Je me redresse comme un ressort et fixe mon parrain d'une œillade mi meurtrière mi endormie. Il me fait un câlin pour se faire pardonner, il sait que ça fonctionne toujours avec moi.

-Bon maintenant va te préparer pendant que je fais le petit déj', c'est moi qui t'emmène devant le lycée pour le départ.

Ah c'est enfin Le jour, même s'il est que 4 h 00 du matin, un samedi qui plus est, rien que le fait de penser qu'on part aujourd'hui pour le tournoi me réveille complètement.

* * *

Seamus et Dean sont en train de rire, je me rapproche deux en les saluant, et là je vois mon meilleur ami littéralement en train de dormir debout. Sirius l'a vu aussi. D'ailleurs il a un large sourire qui n'engage rien de bon pour Ron. En effet il est déjà derrière lui, prêt à l'attaque. Il se prépare à crier et … Hermione arrive. Avec Son regard glacial. Cela calme immédiatement mon parrain. C'est qu'elle peut être effrayante quand elle veut Hermi'.

Les chansons vont bon train dans le bus, les bonbons volent dans tous les sens, bref on est dans un bus rempli de Griffondor surexcités et impatients d'arriver. Il y a l'équipe au complet et quelques élèves en plus, de ma classe où tous les membres, à part Olivier sont. Notre prof de sport, mme bibine et notre infirmière, mme pomfrey avez d'ailleurs prévu le coup en prenant des boules quies…

On est dans la périphérie de Londres, on va loger dans un camping bénéficiant d'un terrain de basket et le stade où se passe le tournoi est à une dizaine de minutes à pied.

-Hé je crois que c'est celui-là notre camping !

Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Neville à côté de qui je me suis assis pour le voyage. C'est un ami de longue date, on se connait depuis le jardin d'enfance. En effet j'aperçois un camping deux étoiles à peu près à cinquante mètres.

-Silence les gosses, on arrive alors je veux que vous soyez calme, d'accord ? Bon ensuite on n'est pas les seuls à loger ici donc pas de truc stupide ! Elle nous lance un regard plein de menaces, pas la peine d'en dire davantage, on a compris.

-Et avec qui devrons-nous partager le camping ? Demande Seamus.

-Poufsouffle.

Normal, ce n'est, comme nous, pas un lycée avec beaucoup de moyens étant publique…

Le bus s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent. Nous descendons. Une fois ma valise récupérée je vais vers le petit groupe formé devant le bus, mme bibine a encore quelques trucs à nous dire.

-C'est bon tout le monde est là ? Alors, vous allez dormir dans des tentes de deux personnes, vous vous débrouillez pour les faire, vous êtes assez grand. Et n'oubliez pas que l'on partage le camping. Nouveau regard, je pense qu'on a tous compris le message.

Je partage la tente avec Ron, enfin on va dire que je suis seul puisqu'il va sûrement dormir avec Hermione, celle-ci s'étant arrangée avec les autres filles présentes pour être seule. Lavande est aussi présente... et me colle en ce moment même.

-Harry, me susurre-t-elle comme elle en a pris l'habitude, je pensais que puisque Ron ne dort pas avec toi, je pourrais prendre sa place, elle me lance un regard plein de promesses. J'ai juste envie de m'enfuir loin, très loin. Première nouvelle : elle pense ! Nan sans déconner c'est quoi cette proposition ?

-Hmmm tu sais, en fait je ne sais pas trop, viiiite il faut que je trouve quelque chose, il vaut mieux pas, je parle pendant mon sommeil tu sais donc…

-C'est pas grave, je ne comptais pas te laisser dormir de toute façon…

-Eh bien justement ! Il faut que je dorme alors il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu viennes. Avec les matchs il faut que je dorme pour être en pleine forme. Ahahaha c'est elle qui m'a trouvé l'excuse, pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose… Bon je suis peut-être un peu trop méchant là, juste un peu…

Je fais le tour du camping, la sangsue m'ayant enfin lâchée pour défaire sa valise.

Alors que je tourne à une intersection je sens deux bras m'encercler la taille, je baisse mon regard, ce n'est assurément pas Lavande, ce sont des bras d'homme. Je me retourne, les bras m'enserrant toujours et tombe sur une figure familière. C'est un grand châtain aux yeux dorés magnifiques, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être beau.

-Alors, mon ange, on se retrouve. Comment tu vas ? Il sourit, d'un sourire tendre.

-Bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je campe ici avant de participer au tournoi de basket, je suppose que toi aussi ?

-Oui, je souris à mon tour, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas faire le rapprochement quand on m'a dit que Poufsouffle participait.

-Je me suis mis à ta recherche dès que j'ai su que Griffondor était arrivé…

* * *

Bon et bien voilà le troisième chapitre bouclé, j'espère qu'il vous a à peu près plu, c'est mon chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent !

Toujours pareil, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même négatif !

Marine,


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre : Le tournoi de Basket _

_Auteur : Si tant est qu'on puisse m'en qualifier, c'est moi._

_Slash : HarryPotter/TomRiddle_

_Disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, pas que ça me gênerai x)_

_Rating : M, et pas pour rien je pense, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas le lemon, je vous avertirai du début et de la fin par ça : OoOoO_

_Pour les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est mon premier. _

_Note 1 : On ne tue pas l'auteur pour le lemon pas avec Tom s'il vous plaît, sinon vous ne l'aurez jamais :P Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de couple... J'adore trop Tom pour ça :3_

_Note 2 : Je sais que ce chapitre arrive rapidement (c'est le cas de le dire) mais j'ai eu l'après-midi libre et l'inspiration était de mon côté !_

_Sur-ce bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4 :

Nous nous séparons et je commence à partir quand je me retrouve tiré par le bras et qu'une bouche s'écrase sur la mienne, je ne réagis pas tout de suite, surpris. J'entrouvre néanmoins mes lèvres pour le laisser prendre possession de ma bouche. Le baiser s'intensifie et devient passionné. Je crois qu'au fond de moi c'est ce que j'attendais depuis le début. J'interromps le baiser, en manque d'air.

-Tu m'as manqué Cédric, je souffle contre ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi, mon ange…

Cette fois nous nous séparons vraiment et je file chercher des vêtements avant d'aller à la douche. Alors que je me savonne je repense à Cédric. Cédric Diggory, le fils d'un ancien ami de mes parents. Je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière. Il a deux ans de plus que moi et c'est lui qui m'a fait me rendre compte que j'étais gay. Il a également été mon premier amant…

Je ressors en vitesse et m'habille tout aussi vite pour ne pas être en retard pour le dîner. J'arrive le dernier et tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

-Potter encore en retard, bougonne mme bibine.

Je balaye la salle pour trouver une place et m'aperçois alors qu'on la partage avec les Poufsouffle. Mme bibine doit deviner mon regard, car elle précise :

-Nous partageons également les lieux de vie avec les Poufsouffle.

Cédric me montre la place vide à côté de lui, je vais m'y asseoir. Les autres Griffondors ainsi que les Poufsouffles me dévisagent tandis que mme bibine et ce qui doit être un professeur de Poufsouffle me regardent avec approbation.

-Alors, raconte-moi comment ça se passe depuis l'année dernière, lui n'a pas l'air de prendre en compte les autres.

-Eh bien Sirius a dû partir deux mois plus tard à cause d'une promotion…

-Je vois… Ah au fait je te présente mes coéquipiers alors en face de toi il y a Justin Flinch-Fletchey à sa gauche Ernie Macmillan ensuite à côté de moi Zacharias Smith et en face de lui Gabriel Truman.

Ils ont tous l'air sympathique et leur sourire me le confirme.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Harry Potter, je leur souris à mon tour.

Le repas se déroule ainsi, calmement. Quand nous sortons de table Ron arrive suivi d'Hermione et d'Olivier.

\- Content de te voir Cédric, je ne t'avais pas reconnu à la base en fait… Ron à l'aire quelque peu gêné de ne pas l'avoir reconnu.

-Bonjour, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis Hermione Granger.

-Bien sûr, la meilleure amie d'Harry, il lui répond en lui souriant, Ron se renfrogne un peu.

-Et voici Olivier mon capitaine, Olivier je te présente Cédric un ami.

-Enchanté, je suis aussi capitaine, répond Cédric.

-De même.

Nous sortons et je pars vers la tente lorsque Ron m'interpelle.

-Ne m'attend pas pour ce soir enfin je veux dire…

-Pas la peine, je me doute, je lui réponds avec un sourire goguenard aux vues de son rougissement.

Je me déshabille gardant juste mon boxer et me glisse dans le duvet deux places. Je commence à m'endormir quand j'entends le bruit de pas se rapprochant puis celui des vêtements que l'on enlève. Je souris sachant d'avance de qui il s'agit. Je sens alors un corps chaud se coller au mien, corps entièrement nu et je me retourne pour être face à lui.

-J'ai cru comprendre que ton ami ne serait pas présent ce soir…

-Tu as bien compris, je lui souris même s'il ne peut pas me voir.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Il me demande. Il est toujours aussi prévenant depuis que je le connais, en même temps vu les circonstances de notre rencontre…

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je sais que même s'il ne le dit pas, il reste inquiet.

OoOoO

Je sens alors sa bouche se poser dans mon cou alors que de ses mains il me rapproche de lui pour être totalement collé à moi. Je penche la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche et je passe mes mains entre nous pour pouvoir toucher ses pectoraux. Même sans les voir je devine aux contours que mes doigts suivent qu'ils sont bien dessinés. Il remonte à mon menton où il s'attarde avant de m'embrasser.

Son baiser est d'abord tendre puis au fur et à mesure il prend de l'intensité. J'ouvre ma bouche où sa langue vient chercher la mienne pour entamer un balai passionné. Mes mains descendent vers son aine en passant par ses abdominaux, tout aussi bien dessinés que ses pectoraux. Mes doigts s'engouffrent dans sa toison de poils et je le sens gémir contre mes lèvres. Cela doit être un déclic parce que ses mains descendent aussi jusque sur mes fesses et d'un coup de rein il me fait passer au-dessus de lui. Il masse mes fesses et me presse encore plus contre lui. Son érection touche la mienne et cette fois nous gémissons ensemble. Je commence à me frotter langoureusement contre lui attisant notre désir. Je lâche ses lèvres pour suivre le même chemin que mes mains plus tôt, mais avec ma bouche. Ma langue glisse entre ses abdominaux et descend jusqu'à son sexe fièrement tendu. Je me rappelle avoir eu peur la première fois en le voyant. En effet il est d'une taille plus que respectable. Je l'entends soupirer alors que je suce son gland. Je lèche toute sa longueur.

-Harrry s'il.. te plaît…

Sa voix me fait frissonner. Je le prends alors totalement en bouche, il gémit plus fort. Je le suce lentement. Ses doigts s'emparent de mes cheveux me demandant silencieusement d'augmenter l'allure. J'accède à sa demande et vais de plus en plus vite. Il me stoppe brusquement. Je lève mes yeux vers lui et vois les siens emplis de plaisir, il est magnifique. Il décide d'inverser les rôles et je me retrouve sous lui. Il attrape un de mes tétons et le mordille tendrement tandis que de son autre main il empoigne mon érection douloureuse en dessous de mon boxer. Il fait des mouvements de va et vient tout aussi lents que les miens. Il tire sur mon boxer et je soulève mon bassin pour qu'il puisse le retirer plus facilement. Il s'occupe de mon deuxième téton avant de fondre sur mon érection et de la prendre en bouche. Ses doigts se dirigent vers ma bouche et je les lèchent avec ardeur sachant d'avance ce qu'il va m'arriver. Une fois bien humidifiés il les redescend vers mon intimité et commence à faire des cercles autour avant qu'il n'y fasse pénétrer un doigt. Je me crispe légèrement mais m'habitue assez rapidement et il glisse alors un deuxième doigt. Il délaisse mon érection alors qu'il enfonce un troisième doigt et m'embrasse à nouveau passionnément. Je suis le mouvement de ses doigts.

-Plus, je murmure tout contre sa bouche. Je le vois retenir son souffle avant de me sourire.

Il retire ses doigts et attrape son pantalon, il en sort un préservatif qu'il déballe et enfile habilement. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et m'attrape les hanches pour me placer au-dessus de son érection. On se regarde avec le même désir alors qu'il me dirige doucement avec ses mains. Je sens son gland me pénétrer et la douleur avec lui. Il le sent et s'arrête, mais je pousse et il comprend le message. Il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde et se stoppe. Je me fais doucement à sa présence et donne un léger coup de bassin. Il démarre alors un lent va et vient. Le rythme s'accélère et je prends appui sur ses pectoraux avant de m'élancer moi aussi dans cette danse. Il lâche mes hanches et me pénètre toujours plus fort. Nous sommes en sueur lorsque nous jouissons, lui après moi. Je me laisse tomber sur lui, épuisé. Il sort de moi et enlève vite fait son préservatif avant de m'enlacer et de m'embrasser le front.

OoOoO

-Tu n'as pas trop mal, mon ange ? Il me demande.

Je le regarde et l'embrasse.

-Ça va, tu restes dormir ?

-Seulement si tu le veux.

-Alors, c'est d'accord merci.

-Bonne nuit mon ange.

-'Nuit.

Je tombe dans un sommeil délicieux et dénué de toute pensée…

* * *

Voilà quatrième chapitre de bouclé et comme toujours les avis en tout genre sont les bienvenues, j'y réponds toujours.


	5. Chapter 5

_Titre : Le tournoi de Basket _

_Auteur : Si tant est qu'on puisse m'en qualifier, c'est moi._

_Slash : HarryPotter/TomRiddle_

_Disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, pas que ça me gênerai x)_

_Rating : M, comme Malheureusement pas justifié dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas de Lemon…_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, malgré sa petite taille (Sans jeu de mot foireux, évidemment)_

_Et désolée pour le retard…_

_Sur-ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

J'ai chaud. Je suis bien là. Je sens une bouche se poser sur mon cou pour remonter jusqu'à mon visage puis sur mes lèvres. J'entrouvre un œil et tombe nez-à-nez avec Cédric.

-Bonjour mon ange, me dit-il.

-Salut toi.

-Je vais devoir y aller, avant que les autres ne se lèvent…

Je fais une moue boudeuse, c'est que c'est agréable de sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se rhabiller vite fait et de s'en aller. Je me lève, incapable de me rendormir. Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est seulement 6h00, sachant que le petit déjeuner est servi vers 8h30 j'ai le temps d'aller courir un peu. J'enfile mon survêtement et me dirige vers la sortie du camping. Je vois le soleil se lever au loin, il fait encore frais alors je décide d'augmenter un peu ma vitesse. Le paysage est magnifique et c'est avec plaisir que je cours en regardant de tous les côtés. J'aperçois le stade où se déroulera la compétition et y vais.

Le bâtiment est gigantesque. Il doit pouvoir contenir au moins quatre terrains de basket spacieux. Je fais le tour du gymnase et me retrouve devant un terrain ouvert entouré d'un parc magnifique. Je m'avance et me rend compte que le terrain n'est pas vide. Je regarde ma montre, il n'est que 7h00 et il y a déjà un joueur qui s'entraîne. Sa tenue est vert foncé et noire, elle a l'air de bonne facture. Me rappelant les trois équipes qui nous opposeront, cela ne peut être que les serpentards où les serdaigles, puisque les poufsouffle vont s'entraîner avec nous aujourd'hui au camping. Alors que je me rapproche le joueur se tourne vers moi. Je me fige. Je suis à quelques mètres de lui mais je peux me rendre compte à quel point il est beau. Il est plus grand que moi, je sais que ce n'est pas très difficile, les cheveux encore plus noirs que les miens et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Ses traits sont fins et bien définis, de là où je suis-je n'y vois aucun défaut.

-Tu peux te rapprocher si tu veux mieux voir, te gènes surtout pas ! Une voix grave et ironique me sort de ma contemplation et je sursaute.

-Ah… euh bonjour, je.. je ne te regardais pas vraiment en fait, c'est qu… Un rire tout aussi grave m'interrompt. Je me renfrogne instantanément.

-Je me demandais juste à quel lycée tu appartenais ! Ma colère est presque palpable, je déteste que l'on me prenne de haut et cette fois, c'est sans bégayer que j'ai parlé.

-Ah bien, je suppose que j'aie mal interprété ton regard, sa voix démontre qu'il ne croit absolument pas ce qu'il dit, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Tom Riddle. Son sourire est fier.

-Harry Potter de Griffondor. Nous nous reverrons à la compétition. Je me retourne, exaspéré.

Je commence à m'éloigner lorsque qu'une poigne forte m'enserre le bras, je fais volte-face.

-De Griffondor, je vois, souhaites-tu t'entraîner un peu avec moi ?

Je le regarde et me rend compte qu'il est vraiment plus grand que moi, d'une tête au moins. Je regarde ma montre, il est 7h12.

-Je dois partir à trente. Je dégage mon bras et me dirige vers le terrain.

Il me rejoint, un étrange sourire aux coins des lèvres et me lance le ballon. Je cours vers son panier, évite le serpentard et saute. Je marque. Sa surprise se lit une seconde sur son visage, avant que son sourire ne revienne. Nous jouons ainsi pendant quelques temps et quand on s'arrête, match nul, je m'aperçois qu'il est presque 8h00.

-Merde. Merci pour le match mais je dois y aller.

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse et m'élance. Seulement pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et troisième depuis que je suis au camping en fait !, je me sens arrêté de force et retourné en même temps. Son front se pose sur le mien. Je me rends compte que ces yeux ne sont pas noirs, en fait ils sont d'un grenat obscur et profond.

-Reviens demain à la même heure. Il m'embrasse légèrement de ses lèvres douces et pleines et me laisse là, pantelant. Je le regarde s'en aller. Il a de belles fesses tout de même. Je me retourne et m'en vais également, cette fois sans interruption. Je revois son visage en boucle, ses yeux surtout qui ne m'ont pas laissé indifférents… C'est bizarre, mais cette couleur lui va tellement bien avec son air arrogant et ses traits parfaits, il ressemble au diable. Mais ce qui est encore plus bizarre c'est que je n'arrive plus à me l'ôter de la tête.

J'arrive au camping avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, comme la première fois les regards se posent sur moi. Cédric m'a gardé une place et je me sens légèrement gêné en repensant à tout à l'heure. Je n'aie pas eu le temps de me doucher, et je suis encore en sueur alors je me dépêche de manger.

-Ta course était bien ? Cédric me regarde.

-Humm oui très, j'ai été jusqu'au stade Poudlard. J'omets, bien entendu, de lui parler de l'épisode « Riddle ».

-Alors il ressemble à quoi ? Me demande Seamus.

-Il est absolument gigantesque ! Bon je vous laisse, je vais me laver !

-Merci Harry, j'avais du mal à manger en face de toi avec cette odeur ! Seamus me dit ça avec un grand sourire, je lui tire la langue.

* * *

Bien alors aujourd'hui dans ma grande bonté d'âme (connerie surtout) je vous autorise à me laisser une review (Façon personnelle de vous supplier de me laisser une trace de votre lecture, critique, conseil…)

Bonne journée,

Marine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Titre : Le tournoi de Basket _

_Auteur : Si tant est qu'on puisse m'en qualifier, c'est moi._

_Slash : HarryPotter/TomRiddle_

_Disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, pas que ça me gênerai x)_

_Rating : M, toujours pas justifié_

Désolée pour le temps d'attente.

Review de Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. A travers la journée pourrie que j'ai eu ta review était la bienvenue ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

On a passé la journée entière à s'entraîner avec les poufsouffles. Je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça, le visage du serpentard me hantant en permanence.

-Hey qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mon ange ?

Je me tourne et vois Cédric qui marche à mes côtés, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

-Rien je suis juste perdu dans mes pensées. Il paraît inquiet. Non ce n'est pas à Ça que je pense, t'inquiètes.

Je le laisse là et vais me coucher. Demain est la dernière journée d'entraînement avant la compétition.

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, des yeux carmin me fixent à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'obsède autant. Je décide de penser à autre chose et me rappelle de Cédric. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé depuis mon petit match matinal. Je commence alors à me rappeler des circonstances de notre rencontre. Je m'en rappelle très bien, même si j'étais un peu dans le flou à cette époque.

C'était il y a un an, au mois d'août. Quelques mois auparavant on avait diagnostiqué une leucémie à ma mère, Lily. Elle en était à un stade déjà grave et malgré les séances de chimiothérapie, rien n'y a fait. Les résultats étaient de pires en pires, alors elle nous a demandé de la ramener à la maison, elle ne souhaitait pas mourir à l'hôpital. Deux semaines -et trois jours, plus tard elle est morte dans son sommeil, l'air paisible. C'était en plein milieu de la nuit. J'ai entendu mon père crier le nom de ma mère. Je suis allé voir ce qu'il se passait et j'ai tout de suite compris. Elle était morte. J'étouffe un sanglot. C'était il y tout juste un an et j'ai encore du mal avec le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là. J'ai appelé une ambulance en catastrophe, j'étais paniqué, je savais qu'elle était morte et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à l'admettre. Une ambulance est arrivée dix minutes plus tard, ou peut être vingt, je ne sais plus. Cette soirée reste vague dans mon esprit. Je me rappelle juste de la sirène qui me semblait venir de loin, très loin. Puis des personnes sont entrées. Je crois qu'ils ont emmené ma mère, j'entendais mon père les supplier de la sauver, de la lui ramener. Après c'est le noir complet. Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital. Quand une infirmière est entrée et que j'ai vu son regard emplit de pitié je me suis souvenu de ce qui été arrivé. Les larmes ont coulé, je ne sais combien de temps exactement. Après être sorti de l'hôpital et être rentré à la maison ça a été de pire en pire avec mon père. Il ne me parlait pas, je ne le voyais presque jamais. En fait c'est toujours un peu le cas même si ça s'est amélioré.

Quelques jours plus tard nous enterrions maman. Là encore mes larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Entre les larmes, je vis que beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes. Tellement qu'il y en avait même dehors. Après que l'on ait enterré des personnes sont venues me voir, me disant à quel point j'avais eu une bonne mère, certain me demandant même les circonstances exactes de sa mort. Si bien que je me suis éloigné. Cela m'oppressait. Mon parrain était occupé à soutenir mon père, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Sans regarder réellement où je me dirigeais, je me suis mis à courir. J'ai percuté quelqu'un, un torse plus précisément. J'ai relevé la tête et suis tombé sur deux orbes ambre, un visage jeune et beau. Il m'a alors serré dans ses bras et je me suis laissé faire, me reposant sur lui. J'appris plus tard dans la soirée, peut avant qu'il me prenne ma virginité, qu'il s'appelait Cédric et que c'était le fils d'anciens amis de mes parents. A l'époque il a été un soutient et quand il est parti ça a été dur. Heureusement mon parrain était là. Je crois qu'il s'était fait une raison de l'état de mon père. Il ne sera plus jamais le même…

J'essaye de ne plus y penser et m'endors pas longtemps après, la fatigue de la journée me rattrapant.

* * *

Je me réveille un peu avant l'aube, j'ai vraiment envie de revoir Riddle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi -peut-être ses yeux ?, mais il me fascine. Je mets mon jogging et file vers la sortie du camping. Le soleil est en train de se lever et comme hier je regarde partout autour de moi pour admirer le paysage. J'arrive enfin au complexe sportif et je vais vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Il est déjà là et il m'attend. Rien qu'à le voir mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et ça m'énerve, alors je décide d'arrêter d'y penser.

-Salut, Harry ! me lance-t-il.

-Heu bonjour, ça va ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, ses yeux si singuliers me déstabilisent. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et je me demande un instant si ce n'est pas un problème cardiaque. Mais c'est peu probable.

Il a dû profiter de mon moment de réflexion car quand j'en sors c'est pour me retrouver devant un maillot de basket vert. Je relève la tête. Il m'observe et une drôle de lueur danse dans ses yeux. Ils paraissent encore plus carmin qu'hier. Je suis comme hypnotisé, subjugué par leur intensité. Je me hisse sur les pointes de mes pieds tout en m'accrochant à ses épaules pour les voir de plus prés. Il semble surpris un instant, avant d'encercler mes hanches de ses bras. Il rompt la distance qui nous sépare et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce n'est pas un baiser doux, il est dur et exigeant. Je me laisse faire entre-ouvrant même mes lèvres. Il y insère immédiatement sa langue. Je fonds sous son étreinte et ai du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt avant de reculer. Il me fixe, ses yeux me posant une question silencieuse. J'intercepte son message et regarde autour de moi. J'aperçois une porte.

\- Les vestiaires, me dit-il. Sa voix est rauque et m'envoie des frissons qui me traversent tout le dos. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et lui prend la main en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

* * *

Comme toujours, ne me tuez pas sinon pas de suite. Je suppose que vous aurez compris que le prochain chapitre sera de ceux qui justifient le rating M x). Une petite review en passant ne fait normalement pas trop de mal, et cela fait vraiment plaisir alors faites une bonne action !

(J'ai l'impression de faire une publicité là, je me désespère toute seule, c'est fort non ?)


	7. Chapter 7

_Titre : Le tournoi de Basket _

_Auteur : Si tant est qu'on puisse m'en qualifier, c'est moi._

_Slash : HarryPotter/TomRiddle_

_Disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, pas que ça me gênerai x)_

_Rating : M et rien d'autre dans ce chapitre donc ceux et celles qui n'aimes pas ça (ces personnes existent elles seulement ?) quittez cette page, vous vous êtes sûrement perdu !_

_Note 1 :_

_Ouh la vilaine je suis beaucoup beaucoup trop en retard ! J'implore votre pardon Lecteurs *se prosterne* !_

_L'inspiration s'est barrée avec mon cerveau vers les devoirs que nos profs nous ont refilé, nan mais qu'elle idée ? Plus sérieusement j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par cette suite ! N'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à me donner votre avis et même si celui-ci est négatif_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes 3_

_Zen : Je sais que cela va un peu vite, en fait je n'ai pas trop réfléchit à la chronologie de cette histoire… Contente qu'elle te plaise quand même et merci pour ta review_

_Anonyme : Je suis cruelle et je le sais. En fait en plus d'être sadique je suis une grosse psychopathe. Tu es prévenue. J'espère que la suite ne sera pas trop mauvaise et que tu ne me bouderas pas…_

_Merci aux autres reviews 3 en particulier X-FanFicX !_

_*sors* x)_

_Sur-ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Je pousse la porte du vestiaire dans un grincement et atterris dans une petite pièce. A vrai dire cela tient plus du placard à balai que du vestiaire. Trois mètres sur trois maximum, la seule fenêtre est une petite lucarne qui sert aussi d'aération en haut à côté de la porte. Les affaires de Tom sont sur un petit banc juste en face de la porte. J'entre dans la pièce la main droite toujours occupée par celle de mon… amant ? Seulement amant ? Une sensation désagréable se fait sentir à cette pensée mais je la repousse loin, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, façon de parler ! J'entends la porte claquer et me retourne vers Tom. Je ne le vois pas très bien mais suffisamment pour apercevoir sa silhouette élancée. Il me tient toujours la main et de l'autre il me rapproche de lui. Ses lèvres viennent quémander les miennes et sa langue part à l'assaut de ma cavité buccale. C'est comme un signal et j'ai l'impression d'être devenu une marionnette. Mes bras partent d'eux-mêmes se caler sur les épaules de Tom pendant que mes mains se nichent dans ses cheveux. Même mon cœur ne me répond plus, il tambourine dans ma cage thoracique comme s'il voulait s'en échapper pour fuir la chaleur qui fait rage en moi. Car j'ai l'impression de me consumer à cause du démon contre lequel je suis. Ce dit démon a d'ailleurs décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure car quand enfin il lâche mes lèvres, il passe mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Ce qu'il voit doit lui plaire, ou au contraire lui déplaire, car il marque une pause.

-Absolument magnifique, murmure-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il est déjà en train de mordiller un de mes tétons. Je gémis, ne pouvant me retenir. Cela doit l'encourager car il continue plus fort. J'ai du mal à penser. C'est tellement bon. Après s'être occupé de mon autre téton il descend jusqu'à mon nombril. Je sens sa langue faire un sillon humide tout autour avant d'enfin y faire entrer sa langue de façon plus que subjective. J'ai l'impression de me résumer à des gémissements en ce moment. Il fait glisser mon short pour faire apparaître mon boxer rouge déformé par mon excitation. Excitation qu'il lèche sur toute sa longueur à travers le tissu. J'ai envie de plus. Mais je suis bien incapable d'aligner deux mots. Alors je patiente, je crois qu'il prend plaisir à me frustrer. Il se met à mordiller et lécher mes cuisses. Je gémis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a griffon, serais-tu impatient ? Me dit-il d'un ton caustique.

J'ai envie de le gifler mais sais, tout comme lui, que je ne le ferais pas. Et il s'en amuse clairement. Il reprend sa torture tout en faisant tomber mon dernier vêtement.

-Tom, s'il te plaît, dis-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

-Hum, que souhaites-tu exactement ?

Il sourit je le sais, pas besoin de lumière pour cela.

-Prend moi ! Ma voix est faible mais inflexible. Un rire cristallin sort de sa gorge.

Je ne peux plus attendre et peu importe la préparation, je veux le sentir en moi. Je réfléchirai après. Je le pousse pour qu'il se retrouve assis par terre. Son rire se stoppe et je profite de sa surprise pour baisser son short et son boxer, noir. Je vois qu'il est magnifiquement dressé et j'éprouve une vague fierté à savoir que c'est grâce à moi. Je me positionne au-dessus de lui et attrape sa verge.

-Attends qu'est-ce qu…

Je ne le laisse pas finir et m'assieds entièrement sur lui. Je souffre, mais je l'ai bien cherché. Il ne bouge toujours pas mais a posté ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Je vois que tu es _vraiment _impatient, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonne. La douleur commence à refluer et d'un mouvement de hanche je lui fais comprendre que je suis prêt. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Je le regarde dans les yeux et vois qu'il le fait exprès. Quand je ne remue plus il fait lentement monter mon bassin pour le faire redescendre à la même vitesse somme toute frustrante.

-Tom va plus vite, je lui demande.

Il ne répond pas et continue à me faire mouvoir aussi doucement.

-S'il te plaît, je rajoute.

Il sourit, je crois qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il monte mes hanches et les laisse en l'air. Puis je sens sa verge s'enfoncer en moi d'un coup brusque. Ça m'en coupe le souffle. Je gémis plus fort et il recommence, l'écart entre ses coups de boutoir diminue en même temps qu'il devient plus bestial. Bestial, c'est le mot le plus approprié. Je me laisse tomber sur lui en nichant ma tête dans son cou. Il continue de plus en plus vite.

-Hum Toooom…

Seule chose que je suis encore capable de prononcer. Le plaisir grandit crescendo. Je vais bientôt jouir et je l'en avertis. Il accélère. Un éclair blanc traverse mon esprit alors que je me répands entre nos deux corps en fusion. Il pousse un grognement pour le moins primitif et s'enfonce durement en moi avant de se vider lui aussi. Quand je relève les yeux je le vois toujours haletant, la bouche ouverte et la tête penchée en arrière. Je lui embrasse le menton puis redessine sa mâchoire de mes lèvres. Il relève mes hanches pour sortir de moi. Il m'embrasse le cou puis mes lèvres. Ce baiser contraste clairement avec ce qu'il vient de se passer par sa tendresse.

-On fait quoi après, il me demande et je sais que ce n'est pas de sex dont il parle.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à tout ça…

-Au moins on se reverra demain à la compétition.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire la moindre faveur ! A mon annonce il se met à rire.

-Pareil, chaton, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-Faut que j'y aille…

-Sûr ?

-Sûr.

Je me relève et commence à me rhabillé mais j'ai tôt fait de me retrouver assis sur Tom. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et inspire. Mon cœur rate un coup, voire deux.

-On se reverra, soit en sûr, que tu le veuille ou non, dit-il la tête toujours dans mon cou.

-Je m'en rappellerai Tom. Je lui embrasse les cheveux, finis de me rhabiller et m'en vais.

* * *

Je sais que c'est court mais c'est déjà un petit truc à vous mettre sous la dent... Encore désolée pour ce retard inacceptable.


	8. Chapter 8

_Titre : Le tournoi de Basket _

_Auteur : Moi, pour le meilleur et – surtout – le pire._

_Slash : HarryPotter/TomRiddle_

_Disclamer : Ces personnages sont la magnifique invention d'un auteur tout autant magnifique._

_Rating : M _

_Note : Si quelqu'un suit cette histoire je suis terriblement désolée du retard qu'elle a pris, par ma faute. L'inspiration n'est malheureusement pas une chose que je contrôle à l'instar de ma motivation presque inexistante. Ce qui a des conséquences assez dérangeantes autant pour mes études (Mais ça on s'en fout x)) que pour la parution de mes chapitres. Bon et bien si quelqu'un en est arrivé là je lui souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela lui plaira._

* * *

Je retourne au campement et me rends au réfectoire. Comme la dernière fois, je suis en retard mais personne ne fait attention à moi et je m'installe à côté de Cédric. Les Griffondors et les Poufsouffle sont tous mélangés à table. Je trouve ça vraiment sympa que même en se sachant de futurs adversaire on puisse rester amicaux les uns avec les autres. Tout le monde et joyeux et parle de la compétition à venir. Je sens un regard obstinément tourné vers moi. Ce n'est personne d'autre que Cédric. Avec toutes les émotions de ce début de journée je l'avais carrément oublié. Comme le fait de prendre ma douche avant de manger encore une fois !

Je le regarde dans les yeux et je sais qu'il sait le pourquoi de mon retard. Après tout ça a été – et c'est ?- mon amant.

-Alors, ton _jogging_ était bien ? Il me demande ça calmement mais sa colère est tout de même visible.

-Je…Très bien, je suis retourné au même endroit qu'hier.

Il hausse un sourcil et je comprends qu'il a _vraiment _compris et que ce n'est pas la peine d'en dire plus pour me défendre. Après la passion des ébats et l'excitation qu'ils m'ont procurés, le regard froid et la mâchoire serrée de Cédric sont comme une douche froide. Le poids de la culpabilité me retombe dessus. Il se lève et quitte la table. Sans plus attendre je le suis.

Une fois dehors il se dirige vers sa tente sachant très bien que je le suis.

-Qui ? Me demande-t-il à peine arrivés dans sa tente.

-Tu…tu le connais pas.

Je réponds la première, et néanmoins vraie, chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Et je peux connaitre plus de détails ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne te concerne pas !

Je sais que ce que je viens de lui dire lui a fait mal. Ces yeux semblent regarder quelque chose à travers moi. Puis, d'un coup, sans que je ne sache comment exactement, je me retrouve allongé sur son duvet. Mes bras sont prisonniers d'une de ses mains en un rien de temps. L'autre arrache mon t-shirt. Quelques marques, preuves de mes précédentes activités sont apparentes.

Je relève la tête, le menton fermement agrippé par Cédric. Quand je vois ses yeux pleins de rage je commence à vraiment avoir peur. Je me débats et, voyant que forcer sur mes bras me fais plus de mal qu'à lui, je lance un de mes genoux à un endroit bien précis. Il suffoque les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'enfuie en courant et m'enferme dans ma propre tente.

Cela fait maintenant un moment que je suis calfeutré et déjà quelques-uns de mes amis sont passés, voulant que je vienne, et repartis voyant que je n'en avais pas la moindre intention. Cédric, lui, n'est pas passé et j'en suis heureux. Je ne veux plus le revoir. Je sais par sa réaction qu'il était – est ? – amoureux de moi. Je me sens coupable de lui faire subir ça alors qu'il a fait tant de chose pour moi. Désormais le dégout de moi-même m'étreint. Je ne veux pas lui faire face, pas faire face au mal que je lui ai fait. Je sais pourtant que je ne devrais pas tant m'en vouloir, qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble…

Je ne me présente ni au repas de midi ni à l'entrainement.

A la fin de celui-ci, je suppose, Ron se présente à la porte de ma tente. Cette fois, cependant, il ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et force sur la fermeture. Le sachant têtu, je sais également qu'il n'abandonnera pas et que même s'il doit déchirer la tente il entrera. Je lui ouvre.

-Bah alors gars qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je t'avais pas vu aussi renfermé depuis…

-Je sais je suis désolé Ron.

Je suis las.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non…

Il sait très bien qu'il ne tirera rien de moi alors il me lance une accolade.

-Si t'as besoin d'aide, hésite pas vieux, on est là, Hermione et moi.

Il s'en va et je me recouche. Il faut que je dorme pour être en forme demain. La compétition ne m'intéresse plus beaucoup mais je sais que l'équipe a besoin de moi.

Je me réveille dans le même état d'esprit le lendemain. Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçoit qu'il n'est même pas 6h. J'attrape mon nécessaire de toilette et des affaires propres et file sous la douche.

Sous le jet bouillant je revis enfin. Cela me revigore à un point difficilement imaginable. En sortant habillé et – enfin – propre, je regarde ma montre. 6h44. J'ai rarement pris une douche aussi longue !

Je me dirige vers le self où seulement quelques Poufsouffle, encore mentalement dans leur lit, si trouvent. Ils me remarquent à peine et je m'assois loin d'eux. Je suis en train de finir ma deuxième tartine lorsque je sens une présence à mes côtés.

-Salut Ron !

-Huuum 'Ry.

Ron semble dans le même état que les Poufsouffle et cela me fait sourire.

Après Ron les autres arrivent petit à petit. Ils me demandent tous ce qui s'est passé hier et je reste vague répondant simplement que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Ils semblent accepter cette excuse et ne m'en demandent pas plus. Lorsque Cédric arrive mon sourire se fane et je détourne la tête. Il s'assied le plus loin possible de moi et j'en suis rassuré. Personne ne remarque mon changement d'humeur et je fais en sorte de paraître un peu plus jovial.

En tournant le regard vers ma meilleure amie je constate que celle-ci me fixe. Elle me fixe d'un regard qui en dit long chez elle. A ce moment je sais que je ne pourrai pas échapper à son interrogatoire et qu'elle a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis sûrement maudit. Peut-être même par ce fameux démon de ma connaissance. Je repousse ça dans un coin de mon esprit pour ne plus penser qu'à la compétition. Ce n'est pas tout, mais aujourd'hui, dans à peine une heure, va commencer notre premier match.

* * *

-Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs à ce fameux tournoi qui a lieux depuis maintenant quelques années.

Un vieillard à l'air illuminé est en train de faire son petit discours pré-compétition. Il a une longue barbe blanche et des cheveux tout aussi longs et blancs.

-Cette année les quatre équipes qui se sont démarquées parmi tant d'autres sont celles des écoles de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Griffondor et Serpentard ! Bien, alors deux matchs auront lieux ce matin désignant ainsi les demi-finalistes qui concourront pour la victoire cet après-midi ! Le premier match sera celui opposant Serdaigle à Griffondor, ce qui signifie qu'après ce sera le tour de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle ! Que le meilleur gagne et que tout le monde s'amuse !

Bien qu'un poil court, j'espère que cela aura su vous satisfaire un minimum ! Je ne vous promets rien comme un prochain chapitre imminent mais j'ai bon espoir que cela sera le cas.

Une review n'empoisonnera personne que ce soit vous ou moi x) Si vous avez envie de faire votre B.A. de l'année auprès de moi en en faisant une j'en serais heureuse !

Bonne santé et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont encore prisonniers du système scolaire. (Comme moi, et oui !)


	9. Chapter 9

_Titre : Le tournoi de Basket _

_Auteur : Moi, pour le meilleur et – surtout – le pire._

_Slash : HarryPotter/TomRiddle_

_Disclamer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à la déesse des déesse, J.K. Rowling, longue et prospère vie à elle !_

_Rating : M _

_Note : Voici the last chapter ! Et oui il faut bien une fin à toute chose et ce qu'elle soit bonne ou pas. J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous satisfera. Il est rating M pour quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas finir sans une bonne part de tarte au citron tout de même ! _

_Note 2 : J'avais du mal à me motiver pour écrire la suite alors vous pourrez remercier lilith et sa petite review qui sont à l'origine de mon regain de motivation !_

_Voilà. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes…_

_Bien, sur-ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous_

* * *

Plus que quelques secondes avant notre entrée sur le terrain. Autour de nous la foule est extatique, elle attend le match. Et ce n'est pas la seule. J'en tremble presque d'excitation, j'ai envie de me donner à fond pour ce match. Le coup de sifflet annonce le début. Désormais j'ai pour unique but le panier adverse et toute mon équipe est tournée vers lui aussi. Nous sommes une équipe offensive, les Serdaigles eux sont plus sur la réserve et préfèrent contrer qu'attaquer. Dès les premières minutes de jeu la tension est palpable. A la fin du premier quart-temps le score est plutôt serré mais on est derrière de quatre points. Le reste du match est intense, je sens les gouttent de sueur couler le long de ma nuque, sur mon front, partout. Nous finissons par gagner sous une explosion d'applaudissements. Le stade est envahi par nos supporters. Je sourie jusqu'aux oreilles et mes joues sont en feu.

Mais petit à petit la foule autour de nous diminue, tous semblent attirés par quelque chose sur l'autre terrain.

[Point de vue omniscient- quelques secondes avant le début des matchs, du côté serpentard-poufsouffle]

Alors que les griffondors entrent sur le terrain deux garçons, un de serpentard et un de poufsouffle, ont le regard rivé dans la même direction. Ils observent un jeune homme brun entrer sur le terrain jouxtant le leur. Puis le coup de sifflet annonçant le début des deux matchs retentit et d'un même mouvement ils se tournent vers le centre. Leurs regards s'affrontent et leurs pensées se bousculent. Le poufsouffle repense au fait que Harry voit quelqu'un d'autre. Le serpentard se demande pourquoi un autre homme ose regarder Harry de la même façon que lui. Les esprits s'échauffent et ils voient en l'autre un rival. Ils sont interrompus car le match a déjà commencé et dès lors c'est plus un duel qu'autre chose qui débute. Chacun y met toute sa force, le score est au coude-à-coude. Ils accélèrent la cadence dans un vain espoir de domination. Mais lorsque l'un marque l'autre en fait de même. Les quart-temps s'enchaînent jusqu'au dernier où ils sont toujours à égalité. Plus que quelques secondes, la fin du match est sonnée par l'arbitre. 90-90. Serpentard a marqué le premier son 90ème point, c'est lui qui l'emporte.

Un sourire énorme déforme le visage du serpentard. Le poufsouffle a le regard haineux. Vient le moment de se serrer les mains. Etant tous deux capitaines, les deux rivaux doivent se saluer. Le serpentard toujours aussi souriant et arrogant, le poufsouffle de plus en plus en colère.

-On dirait bien que j'ai gagné.

Une phrase presque anodine. Pas assez apparemment puisqu'il n'en faut pas plus à Cédric pour exploser.

-Il est à moi connard !

Sur ces doux mots il se jette sur Tom et la bagarre commence. Le vrai match commence. Avec pour récompense Harry. Les coups de poings s'échangent sans qu'un vainqueur ne se profile. Ils font match à forces égales. Ils s'essoufflent mais ne lâchent rien. Autour d'eux personne n'ose intervenir face à cette déferlante de violence. Tout le monde est sous le choc, personne ne comprend comment tout cela a pu arriver.

[Retour point de vue Harry]

Je me fraye un chemin parmi la foule qui entoure semblerait-il une bagarre. Lorsque j'arrive devant je tombe des nus. Devant moi Tom et Cédric s'affrontent à coups de poings. Mon ancien et mon nouvel amant. Cela ne peut pas être qu'une simple coïncidence, je suis forcément pour quelque chose dans tout cela. Cependant comment ont-ils pu savoir l'un pour l'autre ? Cédric avait bien des soupçons quant à un autre homme dans ma vie, mais Tom lui ne savait rien. Enfin en même temps il n'avait rien d'important à savoir puisque je ne considère plus Cédric comme un petit ami. Et pour cause cela n'a jamais été le cas. Néanmoins je dois intervenir avant qu'il y ait un réel problème, du genre un mort. Je m'avance alors que des exclamations choquées fusent. Quelqu'un essaye de me retenir par le bras. Je me retourne et vois qu'il s'agit de Ron.

-Lâche-moi, il faut que j'intervienne.

Devant ma détermination il ne peut que céder. Une fois libre j'avance de nouveau et vais me poster entre eux. Tom est derrière moi et Cédric me fait face. Il n'a pas le temps de calculer que ce n'est plus Tom mais bien moi qu'il y a en face. Je me prends un coup de poing dans la joue gauche. Alors que je pars en arrière Tom me rattrape en me serrant dans ses bras et Cédric affiche un air stupéfié.

-Connard je vais t…

-Non Tom, ce n'est rien.

Je me relève et pars de là où j'étais venu. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus de trois pas que je suis rattrapé par Tom qui me serre contre lui et m'emmène hors de la foule médusée. On peut dire qu'elle a de quoi, ce devait être quelque chose à voir ! Et là ils sont certainement en train de percuter que c'était pour moi que ces deux débiles se battaient. Ça va faire des commères heureuses tout ça !

Tom reste muet alors qu'il m'emmène dehors. On arrive sur le terrain où nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a peu. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait des lustres que je ne suis pas venu ici. Tellement de choses se sont passées, ont changées… Tom me plaque contre le grillage et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit il m'embrasse. Je sens toute sa frustration à travers ce baiser. Il me relâche et me fixe.

-C'est qui ce connard ?

Je m'y attendais, mais j'espérais pouvoir m'en sortir sans explication.

-Mon premier homme.

Le choc se lit dans les yeux de Tom et il a l'air furieux. Il a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêche d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Attends avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas fini. Lorsque l'on s'est connu il m'a réellement aidé à m'en sortir. Sans lui je serais tombé en dépression. Je pensais l'aimer et ce même il y a encore quelques jours. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Ça peut paraître aussi guimauve que tu veux, mais c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas. C'était simplement une profonde reconnaissance et beaucoup d'amitié. Les deux se sont volatilisés depuis.

Tom affiche un air rassuré. Il m'embrasse, mais cette fois il le fait tendrement.

* * *

[Quelques années plus tard]

Une douce odeur. Hummm. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ouvre un œil difficilement. Il fait sombre dans la chambre, seul un trait de lumière passe entre les rideaux. J'ouvre mon second œil et tourne mon regard vers l'autre côté du lit. Vide, rien. Et toujours cette odeur. Je regarde mon réveil : 8h33. Je sursaute et me lève en vitesse. Je me prends le pied dans le jean que j'ai oublié là hier. Je tombe dans un grand bruit.

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu fais de si bonne heure un samedi matin, chaton ?

C'est encore plus froid qu'un sceau d'eau fraîche. Et merde. Je lève la tête et aperçois le sourire goguenard de mon serpent de petit-ami.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Tom !

Il part de son grand rire qui me fait à chaque craquer un peu plus pour lui. Je soupire et me relève. Je vais cueillir son rire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il cesse de glousser et me regarde avec des yeux affamés. Je la sens mal, je me dépêche de me reculer et cours vers la salle de bain. Malheureusement il arrive à y entrer avant que j'aie pu fermer la porte.

-Non, non et non Tom ! On l'a déjà fait toute la nuit !

Il s'avance vers moi d'un pas félin faisant fi de ce que je lui dis. Je recule également pour finalement me retrouver littéralement dos au mur. Son sourire s'élargit et il avance jusqu'à ce que nos peaux se touchent. Je rate un battement de cœur et ma respiration s'accélère. Quoi que je puisse dire ou faire c'est toujours la même chose. Mon corps réagit à chacune de ses caresses. A chaque fois qu'il me frôle je me rappelle à quel point je l'aime et ce malgré les années qui passent.

Il m'embrasse tout le long du cou et remonte vers ma mâchoire. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, de toute manière cela ne sert à rien de résister, je n'en ai même pas vraiment envie. Je sens son sourire sur ma peau tandis qu'il me lèche la tempe droite. Je passe mes mains sur son torse et en apprécie chaque contour, chaque courbe. Mes mains descendent jusqu'à sa ceinture que je défais en un rien de temps puis son pantalon connait le même destin et tous deux se retrouvent par terre. Il m'enlève mon caleçon puis me soulève dans ses bras. Je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et me déhanche sur lui. Je sais que je le rends fou et que le point de non-retour n'est pas loin pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je continue mon manège tandis qu'il me mord l'épaule gauche. Je soupire de bonheur et ses doigts partent me préparer rapidement. Puis il me pénètre d'un coup de toute sa longueur. Mon cri reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Lui sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il capture les lèvres entre les siennes. Je me déhanche de nouveau sur lui alors que nous sommes emboîtés. Je ne peux plus me retenir et je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à lui. La cadence devient insoutenable et je me laisse tomber contre le mur alors qu'il me culbute de plus en plus fort. Je sens la jouissance arriver petit à petit. La seule chose qui m'importe désormais c'est qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas. Et il continu me conduisant inexorablement jusqu'à ma petite mort. Je cris alors que je me répands entre nous, lui grogne et s'acharne encore quelques secondes avant de se déverser en moi. On glisse par terre, lui toujours en moi. Je le regarde savourant son air de pure extase. Il rouvre les yeux et me regarde tendrement. Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse doucement. Il y répond tout aussi tendrement.

-Le déjeuner est prêt chaton.

END

* * *

Voilà la conclusion de ma première histoire *lâche une petite larme*. J'espère que cela vous aura plu, que je ne serais pas tombée trop dans la guimauve même si j'ai des doutes. Voilà et bien bonne journée et merci d'avoir cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin !

Une ultime review ?


End file.
